


Some Stupid KuroTsuki Fanfic

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Meeting each other after two years their relationship takes a new turn.





	1. Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! ^_^  
> It's the first fanfic I've ever written.  
> Also English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's any mistake.  
> Hope you enjoy~

“Tsukki ,wait up!”, he paused for a moment to let his friend catch up to him and they started for their destination. It's a small bar where they're supposed to meet up with their old Karasuno Volleyball team and friends from other high-school volleyball teams. They were all college students now and somehow most of them ended up going to the same university in Tokyo. 

As they walked in silence, Tsukishima noticed people glancing towards them which was a common occurrence now that his childhood friend, Yamaguchi didn't have his usual timid look anymore with his ears pierced and punk clothes. Also Tsukishima himself was quite an attraction with his tall figure and blond hair. He had his his headphones on with some song playing for distraction and Yamaguchi typed some message to his girlfriend,their former club manager,Yachi.

It was a week ago when Yamaguchi asked him to come with him to this reunion party. Most likely he rejected the offer.

“Tsukki,please! Everyone will be there. It'll be fun. Also I heard a few people from Nekoma and Fukurodani are going to come too. You used to get along with their captains,right? Tadashi tried.

“I didn't. Also I don't see how it'll be fun with those loud ones there the whole time.” Tsukishima said,annoyance dripping from the words.

But Tadashi managed a yes anyway. The chance to meet Nekoma's former captain,Kuroo Tetsurou, again _totally_ didn't have anything to do with it, Tsukki said to himself.

Soon they reached the place and was greeted by Sugawara at the entrance. Looked like he also just arrived. They greeted each other then entered the place.Tsukishima looked around the place and saw many familiar faces. Mostly everyone was already there. It seems they were the last to arrive. He saw Hinata and Nishinoya excitedly talking about something. Soon they noticed the new additions and waved at them.

Hinata shouted, “You guys are so late we thought you wouldn't come.”

Tsukishima scowled at the loudness. Hinata didn't seem to notice that or even if he did, didn't mention it. He went back to his conversation with Nishinoya. He greeted everyone with a small nod, left Yamaguchi with them and went ahead to sit in afar from them.

He ordered a drink and sat quietly. When his drink arrived he took small sips from it and glanced around the room. At the other end,he found a few more familiar faces. He'd never admit how his heart skipped a beat when he noticed the former Nekoma captain.

The messy black haired man was laughing with the dual-colour haired man sitting beside him which was most obviously his friend and former Fukurodani ace and captain, Bokuto Koutarou. Tsukishima wondered how can someone with such ridiculous hair look so damn hot. He'd never admitted to anyone but he had a crush (which wasn't a big shock to himself because he had already discovered his sexuality) on this stupid cat-natured captain since his first year of highschool. Even though they kept contact through texting once in awhile after training together at the camp but decided to keep his feelings to himself and buried it somewhere deep in his heart. But after all these years,seeing the bedhead glory more handsome than ever he felt his buried feelings starting to rise.

Suddenly their eyes met and he saw a grin appeared on the other man. He looked away and focused on finishing his drink. In the meantime Kuroo got up and headed towards Tsukishima.

“Hey bro, where you going?”, Bokuto asked.

“To greet my dear megane-kun,of course.” ,Kuroo stated with a smirk. _My,Kuroo-san said my megane-kun_. Tsukishima barely managed to suppress a blush.

Bokuto looked around and noticed Tsukishima who was most likely regretting his choices.

“Hey hey hey! Is that Tsukki I see?” ,Bokuto shouted. That's it. He really should not have come to the party. Tsukishima most certainly didn't want to deal with the most loudest person on earth. But oh well…

“Hello Kuroo-san,Bokuto-san. And please don’t call me Tsukki.”,Tsukki said with a frown.

Both of them sat beside him.Kuroo put his hand over his shoulders.

“It’s been awhile Tsukki. How have you been?”,Kuroo said while grinning. _God,Tsukishima hated that grin_. “You completely forgot about me. Even though we go to the same uni! I thought we had a nice relationship.”,Kuroo clenched his shirt and faked a pain.

“I have been busy.”,Tsukishima said with a blank face. He really was. Moving into Tokyo and get a grip of the new life,keeping pace with studies, the first semester went by like that.

“You should spend more time with us. Will you join the volleyball club? We can play together then.”,he asked. Playing together on the same side with Kuroo, of course he wanted to. Just the thought made him feel excited but he didn’t show it on his face.

“I’ll think about it”,he replied instead. Kuroo beamed at him.

“Tsukki playing with us would be really awesome!” Bokuto interrupted.

Tsukishima’s ears almost started ringing because how loud Bokuto can sound near his ear. He really wanted to go home now. Thankfully Akaashi came to rescue.  
“The food is here,Bokuto-san.Come on,let’s go eat. And hello Tsukishima,it’s nice to see you again.”,he said with a slight smile.

Tsukishima nodded,“Nice to you too,Akaashi-san.”

He thought Akaashi is quite nice to be around. It felt like Akaashi was the only person he could somehow kind of relate himself to.They got up to have some food before others end up devouring all of it. Kuroo stopped to drag Tsukishima with him. He wasn’t hungry but persistent Kuroo made him eat more than he could.

“You’re still so skinny,Tsukki ! You have to put more meat on you.”,Kuroo said while putting more food on his plate.

“And you too,kitten.”,he shot the words to Kenma who was trying to go further away.

On the other hand Bokuto,Hinata,Kageyama and Tanaka were basically forcing down the food. He grimaced at the sight. Kuroo chuckled at his reaction. 

After eating everyone sat scattered. Lazing around while drinking and talking with one another.

Most of them looked either drunk or drowsy. No one was talking loudly anymore. Sugawara and Sawamura were discussing about something among themselves. Even Bokuto was talking in a low voice while he rested his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. He saw Kuroo talking to Lev and Kenma was just listening to their conversation. He looked around to but didn't find Yamaguchi. Probably talking to Yachi on phone,he thought to himself. 

He was about to pull out his headphones from the bag and put them on when Kuroo got up and came to sit beside him.

He raised an eyebrow towards Kuroo but didn't ask anything.

“It's been so long since we last talked to each other.”,Kuroo started. His voice soft and low. It sent him shivering.

“Yeah?”, Tsukishima looked at him. Trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

“I kind of missed you.”, Kuroo finished with embarrassed laugh.

Tsukishima stared blankly at him. As if trying to process what was just said to him.

Then he said,“Oh.” He couldn't help the blush forming this time.

He hoped Kuroo didn't notice it.

He felt stupid. All these weird feelings he have been feeling since he met Kuroo today. He wanted to blame all to the alcohol. _But was it really it_ ,he thought.

“I hope to see you more often now.”,his voice was still soft but had his usual grin on his face.  
He got up and went back to his friends.

A few minutes later he saw Yamaguchi enter the room again. Tsukishima got up and went to him.

“I'm going to go now. Stay if you want to.”,he said and then turned to others to bade farewell for the night.

“I guess I'll be leaving too. Bye everyone!”, Yamaguchi waved his hand. 

“No Tsukki! Leaving already?!”, Bokuto whined.

“Bye Tsukki , Yamaguchi! See you guys on Monday.”,Hinata said.

“Good night and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi-kun. Stay safe on your way.”, said Akaashi.

They got out of the place and headed towards home.

“How did it go with Kuroo-san?”,Tadashi asked with a smirk.

“What do you mean?”,Tsukishima replied with a question instead.

“Eh?!! You mean you meet your crush after two years and nothing happened?”, Yamaguchi exclaimed.

“Shut up,Tadashi. And I _do not_ have a crush on anyone.” 

Even though Tsukishima hadn't told him about his feelings for Kuroo,his friend still managed to notice it.

“Sorry,Tsukki. But really though I can't believe you didn't take any step when you were the one who pestered me to confess to Yachi while I was being a coward.”

He was right. He was a bigger coward than his friend. Tsukishima thought to himself. He definitely wanted to become closer to Kuroo but he didn't want to get hurt. 

He had already been hurt by people he trusted. Even if they end up dating each other that doesn't mean it'll last forever as he wasn't the best person to date. He was rude,mean and snappy at random times.

He set aside his thoughts as they reached home. It was a small apartment he shared with Yamaguchi.

After they went in, Tsukishima wanted to take a shower. So he gathered his things and entered the bathroom. Standing under the shower thoughts about Kuroo came back at again. He thought about what Kuroo said. It made him think that there might be hope but he restrained himself.

He didn't know if Kuroo was even okay with having a relationship with a guy. Though he didn't seem like the type to think too much about gender. But still he didn't want to take risk and confess just to be rejected. 

He didn't want to get hurt. He didn't like pain.  
So he decided to keep hiding his feelings for Kuroo.

He felt tired after the bath. He wanted to sleep.  
So he got out of the bath wiped himself off with a towel, got dressed and got back to his bedroom.

He flopped on his bed. Somehow managed to pull the blanket on top of him as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo realizes his love for Tsukki. And invites him on a date?
> 
> I'm sorry I was never good at summarizing stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me again with a new chapter! o/  
> Enjoy~

A loud noise filled the room as the alarm as the alarm went off. Kuroo groaned in sleep and shuffled his hand to find the clock and slam it silent. He let out a sigh and got up to take a shower and get ready for classes. He had early classes that day. 

When Kuroo got out of the shower the quietness told him his other roommate Bokuto was still asleep though, heard some noise coming from the kitchen which meant Akaashi had already woken up.

He entered the kitchen and it was surely Akaashi making coffee.

“Good morning,Akaashi.”,he greeted with a grin. Akaashi nodded in reply. Then he moved away from to let Kuroo get his own cup.

Kuroo sat on a chair and sipped on his coffee. Akaashi placed two plates with toasts and omelette in front of him. He thanked him and bit into a toast. Akaashi didn't usually talked about unnecessary stuff so they ate in silence which gave Kuroo to think about happened last weekend. He already thought about it enough but he kept going through it again and again.

After meeting his salty kouhai for the first time in two years he was really happy. It didn't really made sense. Tsukishima and he weren't that close. Even though he managed to get his contact info they rarely talked. And even that was limited to texting. So it felt strange and after blurting out something stupid he really fucked it up.

_Why did I say I missed him. I just had to go ahead and fuck things up. Knowing Tsukishima, I probably annoyed him saying unnecessary things._

But he really missed him past two years. He just couldn't forget about that tall boy with blonde hair and glasses. And the frown he always wore. There was something about the blonde which made the thoughts coming back over and over.

“Shouldn't you be leaving,Kuroo-san? Or you'll be late for class.”

Akaashi’s words snapped him back to reality. He looked at the time and quickly finished his breakfast. He got out of the house to make a run for it and just barely made it to his class.

He was busy attending classes the rest of the day. At lunchtime he ate with friends but his eyes kept looking for a tall blonde figure to no avail.

At the afternoon he went to the gym to find out the first and second years already practising. He quickly went to the locker room and changed into his practice uniform.

After coming back he saw the rest of the team on the court. Tsukishima also joined the club that day. He was happy to see him on court again. Kind of glad that he didn't quit volleyball.He was practising blocking against Bokuto’s spikes and doing quite well. His form fit for a former captain. Kuroo taking his eyes off of his long slender legs and start practicing alongside him. Still he couldn't focus his eyes keep going back to the blonde observing his every move. They bumped into each other a few times and every time he could feel his heart skip a beat and electricity running through his body.

A sudden realization hit him and he froze on track. He was in love. Like a teenage girl,he was in love with Tsukishima. Probably since long ago,the day he called out to him in front of the gym to practice with them. He was stupidly but surely in love with Tsukishima Kei.

“Bro,watch out!”,he heard Bokuto yell.

He came back from his thoughts but too late. The volleyball hit him on the face and made him fall.

Everyone else practiced a little more while he watched from the sides. He was told by the captain to sit out and watch. He was just feeling dizzy. Good thing is nothing was broken given that it was a spike from Bokuto.

After everyone finished practice they all headed towards the shower or changed to go home. Tsukishima sat beside him drinking from a water bottle. Kuroo grinned at him.

“Worried about your senpai huh,Tsukki?”

“I'm not. And please don't call me that.”,his frown deepened. But then Kuroo noticed a worried glance at him. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared. “So, what were you thinking daydreaming in middle of the court like that?”,Tsukishima said.

“I knew you were worried about me!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the statement. 

“That didn't answer my question.”,he said while he stood up and started to walk away.

“What if I said I was thinking about you and forgot about my surrounding.”,Kuroo said with a smirk.

Tsukishima stopped on his track turned around to glare at the raven haired man then walked away.

Kuroo got up and followed Tsukishima to where the lockers at. He was a little behind him when he asked,

“Are you free this weekend,Tsukki? Wanna hangout together?”

“No. Find someone else.”,came a quick reply.

“Please Tsukki! Bro is going on a date with Akaashi and everyone else is busy.”,Kuroo whined. “I found a café where they have some really delicious desserts. I really wanted to go there.”,he added.

Tsukishima scoffed,”Are you asking me to go on a date with you,Kuroo-san?”

“What if I am? Will you agree?”

“Stop joking. Well, I guess I can go if they sell some shortcake.”,Tsukishima replied. He couldn't turn down the offer where he can out his favourite food.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes again as he saw Kuroo beaming at him. Soon after that they parted ways.

Walking towards his home Kuroo thought about the upcoming “date”. He really didn't think Tsukishima would agree to go with him. He was happy and excited. He could totally see himself restless for the rest of the week.

He reached home while thinking about this and that. Shutting the the door behind him he smiled thinking _damn I'm so gonna look forward to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. >.<  
> Sorry if there's any mistakes.  
> And the next chapter will be the last.  
> Bye for now~


	3. Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter for this story. Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters.  
> Enjoy~  
> And thank you for the kudos and comment. ^_^

Tsukishima was tying his shoelaces on the couch while he noticed his friend smiling at him. He pretended not to notice and got up to leave.  
It was Saturday. He was going to meet Kuroo-san at a nearby café.

“Tell me how it goes.”,he heard his friend say from behind. Rolling his eyes he got out of the   
house. He had told Tadashi that he'll be out with Kuroo-san today. And most likely his friend assumed it was a date and got all happy and excited on his own. He didn't bother to correct him because he knew it'd go in vain.

Heading towards the café Tsukishima looked at himself. He was wearing a pale blue tee with a gray jacket and matching jeans. He hoped he didn't look overdressed.

Kuroo was waiting for him outside the café. He was in all black which looked gorgeous on him.Tsukishima approached him and when Kuroo noticed he waved at him with a grin.

“I hope I didn’t make you wait for long.”,Tsukishima said standing in front of Kuroo.

“No,no I just got here too. Shall we go inside?”

“I don’t see any other option.”

Kuroo chuckled at that then opened the door to enter.

They ordered a latte and a hot chocolate then Kuroo chose to have a tiramisu and Tsukishima went for his favourite strawberry shortcake. After that they took a table near the window. They sat there and talked about their life. Mostly Kuroo did the talking and Tsukishima answered questions when asked.

Their food arrived which put a stop their (one-sided)conversation. They ate in silence for awhile then Kuroo started talking again. But Tsukishima was too caught up with savouring his cake that the conversation died soon.

They stayed there another half hour talking and drinking a couple of cups of coffee. Then they got up to leave.

When they got out of the place Kuroo had asked him if he wanted to hang out some more before going home. Tsukishima agreed to it as he wanted to spend more time with Kuroo. 

They went to a park. Walking for awhile they had come to a place where very few people were roaming. They were walking quite close to each other.

Kuroo holded his hand. His eyes widened from surprise. He didn't say anything neither tried to free his hand. Then he looked at Kuroo who was looking at him cautiously.

They had stopped walking. Now they stood face to face. Kuroo took both of Tsukishima's hands on his own and gave a light pressure on them. Tsukishima looked confused but curious.

“I don't know where to start from.”, Kuroo sighed as continued. “At first you were just a member from another team with an interesting personality. Who also happened to have great potential but needed directions. Now I feel something more about you. Maybe I always did since the day we met. But I never realized.”, Kuroo looked at Tsukki to see his expression which looked kind of pale but curious. He looked away from him to continue again.

“I like you,Tsukki. I like you a lot. Will you go out with me?”, Kuroo finished,he looked back up with hopeful eyes which disappeared when he looked at the blonde again. Tsukishima wore a shocked expression.

“I'm sorry. It's probably too much at once. You don't have to answer now. You can take your time.”, Kuroo quickly added.

On the meantime,Tsukki’s mind was a mess. Why was this happening? His love was supposed to stay unrequited. What was he supposed to say now. His face became pale. And when Kuroo finally confessed to him he was genuinely shocked. What was he supposed to answer.

“No,no wait. I didn't expect you to suddenly confess. So, I was taken by surprise.”, Tsukishima tried to calm down instead a blush started to find its way to his face.

He knew he had to come up with an answer. But all these years of suppressing his feelings didn't help. He was fidgeting and stuttered one he blurted out his reply.

“I-I-I have always liked you.”,he went for it.”Since high school. You were my first crush. I never imagined my feelings would be returned. This is stupid. We're acting like teenagers.”,Tsukki turned away from Kuroo. His blush has spread across his neck and ears. He put his hands on his face.

Kuroo was there,stunned. His mind was still processing what Tsukki just said. That their feelings were mutual. When the words finally reached his mind he let out a chuckle. This was stupid. Really stupid,he thought. He turned Tsukki around to face him and hugged. He was beyond happy.

“Tsukki,you're the best.”,he said with a huge grin after pulling away from the hug. Their temples resting on each other and arms tangled together.

“Shut up.”,Tsukki said but it lacked the bite. He was visibly embarrassed at Kuroo’s sappiness.

The sun was setting,they were silent on each other's arms in a park secluded from other people. Even if there was a few people near them it didn't matter anymore.

Kuroo took advantage of the moment and pulled Tsukishima into a kiss. Tsukishima was surprised at first but gave into it eventually. The kiss was soft,dreamy and stupidly sweet.

Like the dorks they were,they were stupidly in love with each other.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew the ending was kinda cheesy.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading about these dorks in love. :3


End file.
